Le Dilemne de Remus
by Svetlana Black
Summary: One-shot. Slash implicite. Remus a un problème. Que doit-il faire ? Se taire ou se jeter à l'eau au risque de tout perdre ?


Et un nouveau one-shot avec Remus comme personnage principal. Que voulez-vous, c'est mon chouchou, même si je sui souvent méchante ou sadique avec lui...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Warning : Slash ( implicite, mais quand même... ). Donc si vous êtes homophobe ou étroit d'esprit, vous pouvez toujours aller vous faire voir chez les Mangemorts. Je suis sûr qu'ils vous accepteront parfaitement dans leurs rangs !

* * *

_"Je ne m'en sortirai jamais. Il faut pourtant que je trouve une solution, je ne peux pas rester dans cette situation plus longtemps. Je ne vais plus m'intéresser à lui. C'est mon ami, rien de plus. Et il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Malheureusement."_

Remus Lupin était assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un livre à la main. Il semblait lire, sauf que cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il n'avait pas tourné la page. Tout le monde était allé se coucher, il était très tard. Sûrement plus de deux heures du matin, mais il n'était absolument pas fatigué. Et même s'il l'avait été, il n'aurait pas pu dormir. Il était harcelé par ses propres pensées.

Il pensait à ses cheveux si doux, à son visage parfait et tellement mignon. Il aimait son air farceur, ses beaux yeux rieurs, sa bouche délicate.

-_"Non, non, non, Remus, tu ne dois pas penser à lui. Surtout pas de cette façon. Il n'y aura _jamais _rien entre lui et toi. Alors ressaisis-toi, mon vieux !_

_-Je n'y arrive pas._

_-Fais un effort, c'est _tonami._ Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Mais c'est lui que j'aime, personne d'autre. Et, pourquoi me harcèle-tu comme ça ?_

_-Parce que c'est le rôle d'une conscience."_

Remus n'avait pas remarqué que pendant qu'il parlementait avec sa conscience, quelqu'un, un garçon était descendu du dortoir et s'était approché de lui.

-"Lunard ?, appela la voix.

James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit le jeune loup-garou simplement.

-Tu as l'air soucieux. Tu sais que tu peux nous parler si tu as un problème.

-Oui, je sais.

_"Mais pas de ça. Vous ne comprendriez pas. Enfin toi peut-être que si. Mais…"_

-Eh, Remus, je te parle.

-Oh, excuse-moi. J'étais dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Que tu devrais quand même aller te coucher. Demain, on a métamorphose et je ne pense pas que la vieille McGo soit très contente que tu t'endormes durant son cours. En plus, la pleine lune n'est que dans deux jours, il ne faut pas que tu t'affaiblisses.

-Tu as sûrement raison, Cornedrue. Je monte dans cinq minutes.

-Tu as intérêt, sinon je viens te chercher moi-même, rigola James.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, vas plutôt finir ta nuit. Il ne faudrait pas que tu ressemble à un cadavre demain ou Lily risque de regretter d'avoir accepter de sortir avec toi…

-Bonne nuit, Lunard.

-Bonne nuit."

Remus rassembla ses affaires et monta dans son dortoir. James s'était déjà rendormi. Quand il passa à côté du lit du garçon qui occupait chacune de ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Lui aussi dormait paisiblement. On aurait dit un ange. Néanmoins, comme il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit à veiller sur son amour caché, il se coucha, sans pour autant arriver à trouver le sommeil. Le visage de son aimé lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire.

-_"Je l'aime et je ne peux rien y faire. Et ça me rend dingue. Quel dilemme ! Choisir entre garder son amitié et lui avouer mes sentiments au risque de les perdre lui et les deux autres._

_-Il faut que tu fasses ce qui te semble le plus raisonnable._

_-Tiens, tu es de retour, toi._

_-Oui, il faut bien que je t'aide à faire ton choix. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te torturer de la sorte._

_-Donc d'après toi, il faut que je me taise et que je continue à le voir tous les jours comme si de rien n'était ?_

_-Oui, si c'est ce qui est le plus judicieux pour toi._

_-Je ne veux pas les perdre, aucun de mes trois amis._

_-Alors ne dis rien._

_-Merci, tu es de bon conseil._

_-C'est normal, je suis quand même la conscience du toujours sage Remus Lupin."_

Finalement, après ce petit dialogue interne, Remus réussit à s'endormir. Mais ses rêves prirent le relais de son esprit torturé et il rêva qu'il vivait une magnifique histoire d'amour avec son ami.

Et comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, la première chose qu'il vit, le lendemain matin, fut le visage de celui dont il avait fantasmé toute la nuit et qui l'avait réveillé à coups d'oreiller.

Peter.

* * *

Vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir ça, non ? Allez, avouez, qui a pensé que je parlais de Sirius ? En tout cas, si vous aviez tout de suite pensé à Peter vous êtes très fort...


End file.
